bigtimerushshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kames
Kames 'is the pairing '(Friendship) of tallest members of BTR (Kendall Schmidt & James Maslow) and the counterpart of Cargan. Kendall and James are like brothers. Kendall have said that James is the member of the band that makes him laugh the most. Bop and Tiger Beat have contest to see which friendship is more popular Kames or Cargan. Their favorite color is Green. In the show Kendall support James' dream of becoming a superstar. Kames Moments (in the Show)Edit Big Time Audition: *Kendall rolled his eyes at James when he started to sing Tracks Of My Tears. *They went to the sprinkler valve at the same time. *When they were about to get beat up by the girls, Kendall asked Carlos to give James the helmet because they have to protect the face. *Kendall gave James a pep talk before James auditioned. *Kendall got angry and stood up for James when Gustavo said he had no talent. *James said all of him hates Kendall but he still asks him to call Gustavo back. Big Time School of Rocque: *Kendall and James messed up the control room together. Big Time Crib: *James put his arms around his head after Kendall did. *When they were discussing about the promotional video, Kendall and James were sitting while Carlos and Logan were standing. *Kendall shook his head about James saying that bandanas could be their thing. *Kendall said they're not gonna wear the bandanas in the video and James got upset. (at all 3 of them) Big Time Bad Boy: *James sat on the same chair as Kendall when he finished trying off. *While watching the Ziggle Zaggles, they fistbumped. Big Time Mansion: *When Kendall was listing the three places Gustavo's cat would be, James was couting them with his fingers. *They both seem to disagree with Logan's plan by hanging their heads. Big Time Jobs: *James threw a wet towel at Kendall and Kendall gave him a face. Big Time Party: *Kendall called James instead of Carlos.http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Jobs *They guarded the closet door while Carlos and Logan took the wires. Big Time Terror: *Kendall went to James' side when Gutsavo was talking in front of the door. *They went to the swimming pool together. *Kendall pulled James outside when he was surprised Gustavo was staying with them for another 5 days. *Then, he gave him a little talk. *They begged Kelly together. *They fistbumped and said "New girl, nice.", grunted and left. *They had a 'duet' infront of Gustavo. *They tried to pull Gustavo onto the stretcher. *They were spending a lot of time together unlike other episodes. Big Time Sparks: *Kendall asked James what he was doing and James asked him back the same thing when they were in the park. *They fought over a horseshoe. Big Time Fever: *Kendall threw the snowballs at James first. *After that, James kept on shouting Kendall's name while running after him. Big Time Concert: *Kendall knew what James would be doing. Big Time Pranks: *They had their arms crossed together when trying to save themselves from the pies. *James planned on taking Kendall out after taking Carlos out. Big Time Guru: *When James fainted, Kendall took his place. *And James got up at Kendall's mikestand. Big Time Songwriters: *This episode was mainly Kendall VS James and Carlos VS Logan. Big Time Girl Group: *James said that they were not good with sassy, with Kendall replying, "Oh we are very good with sassy!" Big Time Prom Kings: *They were the only ones who really wanted to win prom king. *James said, You might wanna bow now, and Kendall replied, I might wanna hit you now! *Throughout the episode when Kendall is talking to Jo, he'll mention James. Category:Friend Ships